El regalo
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Este one shot, es un regalo para las autoras que concursaron en el reto Navideño 2014 del grupo Harmony (Harry y Hermione) Espero les guste, entren y dejen reviews


**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados ni me pertenecen, pero eso si me encantan la pareja que forman.**

**Este es un regalo para las autoras que concursan el reto navideño del grupo Harmony (Harry y Hermione).**

**Es un poco OoC con respecto a los personajes, o sea no tan apegado al canon.**

**Y tiene un ligero limen, soy mala para los lemons, juro que quise hacerlo, mas no me salía asi que lo deje de esta forma. Espero no tener quejas XD**

**Ahora bien, espeor disfuten su lectura.**

**_El regalo _**

El suspiro que sale de los breves labio de Harry es interceptado por los labios de Hermione. Ambos tienen la respiración agitada, la mirada somnolienta y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Se miran a los ojos, ocultando un poco la vergüenza que sienten al estar en una posición comprometedora. Hermione alza la mirada hacia el paisaje que esta delante de ella. El imponente castillo de Hogwarts se muestra en todo su esplendor, tan magnifico como mágico. La castaña siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda desnuda, es una suerte que la casa de los gritos este desocupada por los alumnos traviesos.

El mismo escalofrío incrementa al sentir las frías manos recorrer su cuerpo, Harry es tan pillo, le encanta tocar las cosas, descubrir nuevos horizontes y obtener nuevas experiencias. Hermione entorna sus labios al sentirse nuevamente invadida por el maestro Potter.

¿Quién iba imaginar que una pelea de bolas de nieve terminaría de esta forma?

Hermione Granger es una afamada maestra de Encantamientos en la escuela de magia y hechicería. Ocupa ese puesto desde que cumplió los 20 años, antes laboraba para el ministerio de magia, pero dado que la Directora Magonagall necesitaba con urgencia un profesor para esa materia no dudo en solicitar la ayuda de la muchacha castaña.

Hermione aprecia a su directora, por lo tanto acepto dicha petición, ahora han pasado ya más de 3 años ejerciendo como profesora. Ese día el colegio estaba casi vacio, solo algunos pocos alumnos que no querían ir a sus casas o son huérfanos de padres eran los que se quedaron para estar en el banquete que Hogwarts ofrecía al ser navidad.

La muchacha de ojos miel y rizado cabello chocolate, se detuvo ante la puerta de un colega, respiro profundo, verifico que su maquillaje estuviese en su lugar, al igual que su sobrio peinado que es una versión similar que utiliza la directora de Hogwarts.

Nadie que conociera a Hermione creería que se comporta de esa manera, pero vamos, la joven de 23 años estaba enamorada de un profesor, y no cualquier profesor. ¡No señores! Ella está enamorada de su mejor amigo Harry Potter, el aclamado Niño (No tan niño ahora) que vivió.

El joven Potter ejerce una materia llamada Artes oscuras, si como ustedes mismos leen. ARTES OSCURAS.

¿Por qué razón existe esa materia?

Fácil, por que ya existía DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS, o como sus siglas para que sea más fácil DCAO

¡Nah! Ya hablando en serio, el joven Potter ejerce esa materia solo a alumnos de nivel Séptimo, ya que es una manera para que los mismo jóvenes alumnos tengan conciencia de que la magia ni es buena o es mala, malo es la persona que lo utiliza en contra de otras inocentes.

Después de la guerra contra Voldemort, muchas importantes administrativos se percataron que Hogwarts tenía poco conocimiento con respecto a defenderse de la magia oscura, eso aunando la maldición del puesto, hubo muchas pérdidas de jóvenes que morían si saber como enfrentarse correctamente a los enemigos o que hechizos utilizar contra ellos. Sin embargo muchos vieron como Potter utilizaba dos maldiciones imperdonables, Sectusempra (ahora es ya una maldición imperdonable) y Avada Kedavra (con lo cual derroto al innombrable)

Es allí donde se efectuó entre los pensamientos de estos sabios hombres (Sarcasmo ¿dónde?) que era necesario una materia sobre las artes oscuras, pero no necesitaban a un profesor que al final enloqueciera por lo fuerte de las clases, ni mucho menos a algún Slytherin ¡No! Ellos quería que a huevo, Potter diera esas clases, poco le importaba si Potter (que se entrenaba para ser auror) no quería dar esa materia.

Así que nuestro valiente Salvador del mundo mágico, cambio las clases contra mortifagos a lidiar contra alumnos de último año, que son más necios que una anciana con sus galletas de chocolate o un grano en el trasero. En fin, la historia es esta.

Tanto Potter como Granger terminaron siendo colegas, siendo esta última la nueva adquisición. (aun no aparece profesor que quiera suplir al profesor Bins que sigue siendo tan transparente y aburrido como siempre)

Pero esta historia da un pequeño giro, cuando Granger empezó a interesarse por Potter de una manera no autorizada de comportamiento de amigos. Granger sufría mal de amores, Potter se convirtió en su pañuelo de lágrimas, Granger se sintió feliz al compartir momentos con Potter que trataba de alejar la tristeza de sus ojos.

Después de un tiempo, el Corazon de Granger descubrió que tenia dueño y ese era su mejor amigo.

Para no hacer larga la historia, solo un pequeño Resumen, regresemos al punto anterior "La muchacha de ojos miel y rizado cabello chocolate, se detuvo ante la puerta de un colega, respiro profundo bla…bla… bla…

Llegamos en la parte donde golpea con sus nudillos, la frondosa puerta de caoba donde rezaba el nombre de Potter en letras Doradas.

-Harry ¿Estas allí?- Pregunto la castaña, esperando paciente a que su amigo le abriera la puerta.

Golpeo varias veces más nadie salió. Resignada Granger supo que Potter de seguro estaría festejando la navidad a su modo, con chicas en ambos brazos, licor en litros y orgias toda la noche.

¿Ven por qué la castaña sufre mal de amores? Harry es como la versión mejorada y mezclada de Su padre y su padrino.

Granger dio media vuelta, camino el largo pasillo donde escuchaba el fru fru que hacia su sobrio vestido al andar (No digo, esta mujer quiere ser la versión mejorada de Macgonagall)

Y salio al exterior, su mirada se perdió en el jardín que vestía de blanco por la tormenta de nieve que azoto días anteriores, los pocos alumnos disfrutaban de la blancura jugando a guerra de bolas de nieve. Las carcajadas se escuchaban por la estancia.

Granger se sentó en un banco disfrutando de los juegos de los niños, cuando sintió como algo frio le dio en su espalda. Al voltear para asesinar con la mirada al valiente que oso tirarle la bola de nieve, se encontró con una sorpresa al ver a su amigo allí, parado a unos metros de ella, sus carcajadas se escuchaban tan fuertes que los alumnos allí presentes detuvieron sus juegos para ver como su estricta y rigida maestra, achicaba sus ojos de furia, su severo cabello se le salen algunos mechones que enmarcan su rostro, y sin que los alumnos (pobres estaba temerosos creo que Hermione es una maestra muy temida) se lo esperaran, grito como posesa, se agacho tomando un poco de hielo que entre sus manos se hizo bola y con una fuerza descomunal (¡OMG HULK!) se lo lanzo a un divertido Potter. El cual dio directo en su rostro. Granger sonrió con suficiencia y se acomodó el mechón de su cabello que cubría su rostro.

Bueno desde ese instante todos los alumnos se aliaron ya sea con Hermione (en este caso las niñas) o con Harry (en este caso los niños)

Ambos bandos se tiraban las bolas sin fin, El pulcro cabello de Hermione se soltó del lazo y termino moviéndose al compás del viento, mientras que Potter se quitó su capa de mago, ya que sudaba por el esfuerzo.

En fin, Potter y Granger se alejaron del campo de guerra dejando a los alumnos divertiste que al paso de los minutos se cansaron y se fueron ingresando al castillo hambrientos y agotados, además de mojado.

Pero tanto el morocho como la castaña siguieron lo suyo, sin percatarse que llegaban al sauce boxeador, hubo un momento en que las bolas de nieve dejaron de ser utilizados para utilizar las propias manos, las risas estridentes no se hicieron esperar, ninguno de los supo cómo es que Potter termino en el suelo con una Hermione sonrojada arriba de sus caderas.

La nieve empapaba la ropa ya húmeda de Harry y el viento fresco hacia que Hermione se estremeciera y sus vellos se erizaban.

El brillo de los verdes ojos de Potter se oscureció a tal grado que los labios que Hermione mordía entre sus dientes se le hizo apetecible.

¿Habíamos dicho que Hermione sufría mal de amores? Pues bien, también Potter lo sufría, ambos eran tan cobardes (aunque la ironía es que pertenecían a la casa de los valientes) que nunca en sus jodidos años de amistad se profesaron palabras de amor para salir de la friendzone.

¡No! Ellos prefirieron el silencio y sufrimiento (¿Ven los cobardes que son? Si hubiesen sido tan valientes, ya estarían casados y con nietos)

Potter daba una facha a Hermione para ocultar el dolor que sentía al ver la castaña enamorada de otros, ósea primero Krum, luego Weasley, luego Malfoy (?) y al final una larga lista de hombres que siempre le rompían el corazón. Pero ahí va el amigo incondicional que la consuela como un paño de lágrimas y chocolate a montones.

En fin, ¿Dónde dejamos la historia?

Así en que Potter quería comerse cual lobo hambriento los labios de la caperucita Hermione

La castaña le sonrió con ternura al ver el negro cabello de su amigo enmarcado en nieve blanca y sus mejillas rojas por el frio. ¡Aw! era tan tierno, claro hasta que miro directo a sus ojos y descubrió sus oscuras intenciones. Granger no supo cómo fue, ni como sucedió (¡Nah! mentira si lo sabía) una suave piel invadió sus labios, un ligero sabor a menta cubrió su boca, mientras unas sensaciones maravillosas la recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

Para Granger ese beso es como un sueño, ya que nunca pensó que se cumpliría su deseo que pidió con fervor cuando cumplió 23 años (más vale tarde que nunca)

Y si como ustedes se imaginan esa escena, parajillos sobrevolaron cantando una celestial música, las flores adornaron el lugar, un coro de ángeles entonaba el Aleluya y un coro de ¡Awwsss! de espectadores se enternecía por la escena.

Aunque bueno, siendo sinceros esto solo sucedió en la cabeza de Hermione, siempre ha tenido pensamientos extraños, es mujer aún le falta ordenar sus prioridades.

En realidad de ese apasionado beso donde hubo lengua y todo, creo que hasta un chicle se pasaron los protagonista de esta historia, siguieron más besos, mas caricia, mas lengua, mas frio.

Potter sentía su mojado culo, enfriarse más. Es por eso que aunque en Hogwarts no se puede desaparecer, viendo que lo más cercano que tenían es el Sauce donde los llevaría en un lugar lejos de la nieve, con pesar se separó de los rojos y sabrosos labios carnosos de la castaña. Esta le miro confundida.

-¿Harry que sucede?

-Tenemos que irnos.

La Granger se entristeció pensando que para Potter solo era una diversión más, pero error, Potter levanto a la castaña con sus fuertes músculos (Hulk) hizo que cerrara sus piernas en su cadera, tomándola por sus nalgas redondas, y camino con la chica en sus brazos, hasta el sauce.

Hermione ahogo un grito al sentir como las piernas del joven mago se movían , por lo tanto movía su centro femenino rozándolo. Era una sensación sublime.

Ingresaron al lugar que era la casa de los gritos, y Potter ya ignorando todo, centrando su mirada en el cuerpo del pecado. Procedió a desvestirse cual poseso, quedando en calzones en un santiamén, se dejó los calcetines porque no quería sentir el frio piso.

La castaña solo miro a su amigo con derecho a roce semidesnudo, enarco la ceja, cruzo sus brazos y lo miro interrogante

-¿Qué?

La ronca voz de su amigo resonó entre las cuatro paredes del lugar.

-Ni creas que me acostare contigo solo porque me deje besar Potter.

-¡Hey Granger! ¿tú crees que solo por un beso me acostare contigo? ¿tan barato me crees nena?

-Te conozco Potter y eres más barato que mis calzones, además si te bese, pero eso no significa nada.

-¿Tangas o hilo dental? dime nena que utilizaste hoy, si me dices que no llevas nada puesto en ese vestido, juro que moriré de un infarto o de bolas azules.

-Aun no puedo creer que me hables como tus conquistas, yo si soy una mujer.

-En realidad no sé por qué hablo así Hermione, pero lo que quiero decirte es que: Te amo, te amo desde que era un pequeño en pañales y no sabía pronunciar tu nombre raro.

-¿Eh? Harry nos conocimos a los 11 años, cuando estaba en pañales ni siquiera sabía que tu existías, y mi nombre no es raro, es original

-Es para dar más dramatismo a mi confesión Hermione, arruinas los momentos. Pero hablando ya en serio, Te amo, me enamore de ti poco a poco, no sé cuándo como, ni donde paso, simplemente sucedió. Te amo y te amare todos los jodidos días de mi vida.

-Harry…Harry… me robaste mis palabras, ¿por qué siempre quieres ser el protagonista? Te amo pequeño niño, te amo ahora y siempre.

Bueno ya entendieron los lectores que después de esa gran confesión (un poco bizarra a decir verdad) sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, el día de navidad mientras todo Hogwarts disfrutaba del banquete navideño, Potter y Granger tenían su propio banquete en una roñosa y desgastada casa.

Hermione ahogo un suspiro de satisfacción, mientras Potter bebía de su piel cual sediento de agua, Hermione entorno sus ojos al sentir que de nueva cuenta el amigo de Potter cobraba vida, llevaban ya 6 horas retozando en ese lugar sin parar, y Harry tenía intención de seguir así toda la noche.

-Somos novios te guste o no Potter-

Las palabras inseguras de Hermione hicieron detener la labor de Potter. Quien gruño de insatisfacción.

-No quiero dejar a mis nenas solas demasiado tiempo Hermione, déjame engolosarme con ellas y después hablamos.

-¿Tus nenas?

-Si, mis nenas.-Hermione enarco una ceja con diversión- si, si están en tu cuerpo, pero ahora son mías, solo mías.

-Bueno entonces el pequeño Harry también en mío y ninguna intrusa se debe meter con el.- Para enfatizar lo dicho la mano traviesa de Hermione se entrecerró en el amigo que Potter tiene entre las piernas

-¿Eh? Bueno si no lo apachas, creo que el pequeño Harry se sentirá triste, cariño. Y además ¿para qué me preguntas eso? Obvio que ya somos pareja, claro que te lo pediré frente a tus padres para que sea formal, porque no quiero a otro hombre tras mis nenas

Hermione Granger sonrió divertida, esta navidad es un regalo de parte de santa al que le pidió con fervor un Harry envuelto en moño. Bueno en sentido figurado.

-Te amo Harry

-Te amo Hermione, y feliz navidad castaña mía.

-Feliz navidad pequeño niño.

Y siguieron amándose en cuerpo y alma todo lo que restaba sus días. Cuando la navidad comienza, Potter y Granger van a su santuario a recordar viejos tiempos.

**FIN**


End file.
